The game of golf is played with a golf ball which is often teed up on a tee in order to position the ball a predetermined height above the ground."Teeing up a ball", as it is called, is usually carried out on the first shot of every hole on a golf course. A golf tee is placed into the ground at a predetermined height in order to place a ball onto the top of the golf tee so that the ball rests upon the golf tee at a predetermined height above the ground.
Currently the practice is to place a golf tee into the ground manually by hand, wherein the distance of the head of the tee above the ground is judged by eye sight of the player. As a result the tee height can be variable from one tee placement to the next depending upon how well a player can judge the height of the top of the tee above the ground.
In addition, often it is difficult to get the tee into the ground particularly where the ground is very hard and dried out and therefore, requiring a great deal of force in order to drive the tee into the ground. The tee is normally pushed into the ground using the thumb and/or fingers and this limits the amount of force that can be placed upon the tee in order to get it to the right height above the ground.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a device which will place a tee into the ground at a pre-determined height and avoids having to use finger pressure in order to drive the tee into the ground. In addition, it would be desirable to have a device which can consistently place the tee into the ground at the same height each time a new tee is placed into the ground.
The game of golf also requires picking up and placing balls onto the ground in various locations throughout the game. This requires the player to stoop over many times throughout the course of the game to either pick-up and/or place a ball onto the ground. Similarly the player must stoop considerably in order to place the tee into the ground.
Therefore, it is also desirable to have a device which minimizes stooping during the game of golf by providing a device which will place the tee into the ground without having to stoop as far down and/or be able to pick-up a ball without having to stoop as far down.